


[完结]生日蛋糕（警爵）

by diamond2011



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, 不分前后, 双胞胎搞事从来不打草稿, 小蓝最可爱他是我的, 录音机的狗耳朵好萌, 摄像头最无辜, 没有拆真的, 然而幻影早已看透了一切, 爵士, 警车
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	[完结]生日蛋糕（警爵）

"生日快乐！"双胞胎在门口嘻嘻笑着，并且试图一起挤过那扇看起来并不算大的房门。  
“谢谢，再见。”警车毫不犹豫地把门关上了。  
"我真不敢相信他刚才还踩了我一脚！"飞毛腿悲愤地对自己兄弟控诉。  
警车回到办公桌旁，打算继续自己的工作。  
"警车开门啊！我们是来祝你生日快乐的！"这次响起的是蓝霹雳的声音。  
"我知道了，谢谢，你们可以走了。"警车头也不抬地说。  
"我们还带了能量奶油蛋糕！"横炮接着喊。  
"我在减肥。"  
"是没有热量的蛋糕！"录音机的声音。  
"我刚治好蛀牙，救护车说的。"  
"哦…"  
"天啊…"  
"真糟糕…"  
"他简直百毒不侵…"  
外面一阵挫败的哀怨声。  
"看我的！"难得出席一次双胞胎发起的捣蛋活动的幻影拨开众人，对门里小声说了一句。"爵士给你送了礼物。"  
门开了，众机立刻做鸟兽散。警车看着外面一人高的奶油蛋糕。  
特别行动队指挥官正在外面执行任务，看来是特意托了双胞胎帮忙订了蛋糕送来。几乎全基地的金刚都看出来爵士对警车特别的心意了，可是这位情感模块少根电线的副官大人就是看不出来。  
"不过他还是把蛋糕拿进去了对吧？"躲在树丛里的横炮小声说。  
蓝霹雳趴在他背甲上，尽力把自己形状可观的门翼和胸甲掩盖起来："还是幻影有办法…"  
飞毛腿揪着录音机头雕上的狗耳躲在另一边："微型摄像头藏好了吧？爵士不知道吧？"  
录音机打了个响指，立刻被众人怒喝："安静！"

警车费力地把硕大的蛋糕推进房间。蛋糕看起来和他一样高，粉嫩的颜色，周围镶了一圈夸张的花边，嵌着警车最喜欢的甜甜圈。  
倒挺像那个破坏者的审美的。  
警车忍不住笑了一声。  
想到黑白色的同僚，警车的火种里泛起一阵暖意。爵士永远都是一个温暖的存在，他会出现在任何需要帮助的人面前。无论是警车，还是其他人。

警车想起蓝霹雳被闪电抓走的那次，他正极力压下心焦制定解救策略，忽然门被撞开了，爵士正靠在门口，摆出一个极其撩人的姿势。如果忽略他满身的能量液，装甲缝隙里的弹痕和腹甲上千疮百孔的伤口，还有被他抱在怀里的一条——哦天啊，他自己的胳膊！  
"你去哪儿了？怎么伤这么重？"警车差点火种都停跳了。他急促地奔过去，想扶住爵士。  
爵士冲他绽放出一个大大的笑容，仿佛所有的伤口都是化妆舞会上的杰作。他踉踉跄跄地向警车扑过来，发生器里发出嘶哑但是愉快的声音："亲爱的副官大人，我回来啦~~"  
"谁干的？"警车迫切需要一个答案。  
"别那么皱眉头警车，你看起来就像个火花塞过时了的老头子。"爵士站不稳，几乎整个扑进警车的怀里，警车的重心后移才勉强接住了爵士，不至于摔得太狼狈。  
"我不想问第二遍。"  
"你还不如关心一下蓝霹雳，他现在正躺在救护车的手术台上发抖呢……可怜的孩子，闪电几乎扯断了他的门翼……"  
"你自己去的？营救行动还没制定出来！我不想没救出我们的炮手还要搭上我们的3IC！"  
"对不起啦警车，我保证没有下次。"爵士笑嘻嘻地说，虽然他和他都知道，对于爵士的保证警车一个字也不会信。  
"但是，谢谢你。"扶起爵士走向维修室，警车在他接收器边小声地说。  
"真的要谢我吗？那我能吃了你抽屉里藏的救护车不知道的限量版特浓奶油甜甜圈吗？"爵士兴奋地问。

警车从蛋糕上掰下一个甜甜圈，是他喜欢的口味。这么了解他的，除了爵士大概没别人了。

"不对不对，横炮，能量液的配比是1：12，不是13！"爵士拦住了正要往水晶花里倒能量液的红色战士。  
"我记得小蓝跟我说过，难道我记错了？"横炮挠挠头雕。  
“能量液比例不对，水晶花会淹死的。”爵士熟练地把营养液重新调配，慢慢地，均匀地洒在水晶花的花片上。  
“多谢啦爵士，不然我可能会继续犯下第二个错误，警车会把保险丝气断的。”横炮吐了吐舌头，冲爵士做了个鬼脸。  
“所以，就像我猜的那样？你因为在战场上太过于莽撞，惹得我们的副官大人十分生气，所以想帮他照顾一下水晶花，好让他消消气？”  
“不，那不是莽撞，你可以把它叫做……”横炮想了想，“叫做勇猛。你知道的，如果让我在战场上揍不到三十个虎子，我的齿轮都会哭的。”  
“因为你的，嗯，勇猛，飞毛腿被打断了动力杆，蓝霹雳差点失去他的半条命，警车整个作战计划都被迫重新调整，横炮，你觉得这是浇一次花就能解决的问题？”  
“我……”一向能言善辩的红色战士哑口无言。  
爵士毫不客气地欺身向前，手指戳在红色的胸甲上。那里光洁得几乎可以映照出他的身影，蓝色的护目镜下有转瞬即逝的愤怒。  
“横炮，我们是战士，战士的天职是服从命令！你，飞毛腿，蓝霹雳，还有我，幻影，我们是一个整体，警车的每项计划都是从团队的角度去考虑的，他为了团队殚精竭虑，但是你却为了你可笑的勇猛要让所有人为你陪葬吗？”  
“我……我很抱歉，爵士。”横炮嗫嚅着说。  
“你不该对我说抱歉。你也不需要对飞毛腿说，或者对蓝霹雳说。他们都不需要。你真正该抱歉的人是警车。他在乎你们，在乎你，在乎飞毛腿，在乎蓝霹雳，在乎我们每一个人。他生气，是因为你根本没有考虑你的战友你的兄弟，而他考虑了！明白了吗，这就是他生气的原因。如果今天你去见普神了，我敢打赌，他会找个没人的时候去你墓碑那坐坐。”  
警车要开门的手停了下来。  
这些话，他永远也不会对横炮说，他不会对任何人说，但是爵士替他说了出来。  
也正是在那个时候，警车忽然发觉，爵士并不仅仅是和自己“共事最久”的同事。  
他是“最了解”自己的人。

拿着甜甜圈咬了一口，甜腻的奶油混合着巧克力原油流入摄食管，警车感到前所未有的满足。  
在最近的一次体检中，救护车把超重报告书甩到他手上，声色俱厉地警告他说，如果再吃甜食，他就把这些报告打印100份，给警车贴满全身，让他走哪儿都有人监督。  
救护车临走时特意强调，偷偷吃也不行。  
托救护车的福，连最听话的大黄蜂看到警车过来都会把能量糖收起来。  
警车已经很久没有这种甜蜜的感觉了。  
上一次，甜腻如同奶油一样的蜜汁搅动全身能量液的感觉，好像还是那次单身派对的时候。

警车记得单身派对那次，那简直是一次糟糕透顶的经历。在他第8次跟双胞胎表示自己不想参加这个莫名其妙的派对之后，爵士欢快地拉起他就走。  
"单身的都得来！"  
他毫不怀疑如果再拒绝爵士完全可能会打横抱起他就走。  
录音机打碟的声音简直是摧残他的接收器。  
警车端着低度汽酒，收紧门翼坐在角落，默默地看着舞台中的焦点。  
爵士就是焦点。  
他看到爵士搭在横炮肩膀的手臂，横炮的臀甲紧贴着爵士热舞；蓝霹雳欢快地对爵士飞吻，下一秒，他就被爵士拉过来在面甲上结结实实地来了个实打实的热吻；大黄蜂和飞过山灵活地跳起机器人舞，爵士的手指在他们胸甲上流连；天啊飞毛腿都钻到爵士怀里了。  
不堪入目！有伤风化！伤风败俗！  
警车的处理器里一条条刷过一堆蓝星词汇。  
他闷闷地把汽酒一口气喝掉，在周围闹哄哄的时候离开了。  
连单身的Prime都被拉去胡闹了，今晚自然没有什么工作。警车独自变形成车辆，在基地周围漫无目的地开起来。  
频道里忽然挤进来另一个声音。  
“出来兜风怎么不叫我？”蓝白色的保时捷在他身边慢悠悠地开着。  
“我以为你这会儿正被双胞胎围着。”警车在频道里回复。  
“哦，嫉妒，你的名字叫警车。*”爵士在频道里轻笑起来。  
像一只小猫一样，在喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音。爵士有时很像猫，软软的肉垫下藏着尖利的指甲，护目镜隐藏着他的光学镜。  
警车不得不承认，这个样子的爵士，非常非常的，让人着迷。  
“要不要来一场赛车？输了的要答应赢的人一个要求！”爵士说完，也不管警车的回答是什么，猛地发动引擎，保时捷嘶吼一声，绝尘而去。  
好吧。警车转了转倒车镜，达特森的引擎也发动起来，警车追逐着前面不远的爵士狂奔起来。  
爵士欢畅地在原地转着圈，背后的扰流板上下晃动。警车已经变回人形，被保时捷围在中间。  
“你赢了，所以条件是什么？”  
输给爵士并不奇怪，他的车型本来就不是为了赛车而设计的。  
“我想看你笑一次。”爵士欢快地转着圈。  
警车想掀桌，不，打人。  
全基地都知道，警车除了面对敌人露出冷笑之外，从来没笑过。  
“我宁可躺在救护车医务室也不想站在警车的对立面。”飞毛腿曾经如是说。  
爵士酷酷卡其地变形，向警车伸出手。“我想看你笑一次。”  
“换个条件吧。”警车扭头背对着爵士，打算结束这让他尴尬的对话。  
可是在他还没来得及走开的时候，爵士忽然从后面扑过来，手臂向前卡住他的脖颈。论近战警车并不弱，但是失了先机的他来不及伸手抵挡，而且爵士的灵活性实在让人叹为观止。  
他被爵士推到了一堵墙边，保时捷黑色的手臂哐叽拍在旁边的墙上，把他牢牢地圈进自己的双臂之间。  
警车的处理器里顿时像刷屏弹幕一样铺天盖地涌起了一个词汇。  
壁咚。  
“换个条件吧。”  
爵士的护目镜下看不到表情，但是警车的光镜却在诚实地反应着他的内心。这种信息交流的不对等让他感到恐慌。  
“好啊。”  
出乎意料的，破坏者爽快地答应了。  
警车松了一口气，委婉地暗示爵士可以放开自己了。  
“我想亲你一次。”  
“嗯好……嗯？什么？”  
警车吓了一跳，但是他还没来得及跳起来，爵士已经捏住他的下巴，深情款款地吻了上去。  
塞伯坦历史最悠久的逻辑处理器，当机了。

警车又拿下一块甜甜圈，放进自己嘴里。  
甜蜜，甜美，甜腻。  
这种感觉如此美妙，以至于那天晚上回来之后，他还一直晕乎乎的，满脑子都是爵士近在眼前的护目镜，和那抹金属蓝覆盖下的，从来没有被人看到过的，爵士的光学镜。

那是他第一次见到爵士的光学镜。冰蓝色的光学组件覆盖着传感器，把细小的线路隐藏在下面，夜已经深了，细碎的星空洒在那片深渊里，有淡色的星星在倒映在闪烁。  
警车不由自主地把手放在爵士的腰上。  
他简直是个小炉渣！在得到警车的默许之后，爵士不但搂住了警车，还开始在他的胸甲和臀部上下其手，如果不是Prime的通讯响起，警车毫不怀疑他的初拆就要交代在那里。  
在回来之后，爵士忽然给他发了一条内线。  
“Prime派我去执行任务。”  
“哦。”  
“警车，等我回来，我想听你一个回复。”  
“什么回复？”  
“你懂的。”

警车又吃完了一个甜甜圈。他感觉自己的油箱里满是奶油的甜味。这时他看到甜甜圈原本的位置下面有几个字。  
——Honey你的回复是什么？  
哦，这个小炉渣。  
警车从来没想过自己会有动用感情模块的一天。  
对于自己不感兴趣的方面，警车一向迟钝到让人抓狂。对音乐如此，对感情也如此。  
他心里只有工作，只有逻辑和报告，十足的工作狂，彻头彻尾的感情白痴。横炮曾经小声地和蓝霹雳这样说。  
后者回给他一个肯定的眼神。  
飞毛腿补充说，如果警车有一天谈恋爱了，那一定是一个非常厉害的人出现了，比我们三个加起来都厉害。  
然后他们三个在警车抬头淡淡一扫的眼神中溃不成军争先恐后逃出他的办公室。  
非常厉害的人。  
让人着迷的人。  
最理解他的人。  
最喜欢他的人。  
深深爱他的人。  
警车忽然笑起来，他动手抹开蛋糕上的奶油，一边说着：“再不出来，最后一个甜甜圈就被我吃掉了。”  
蛋糕下忽然传出一阵涌动，就好像锈海的水开始沸腾。奶油噼里啪啦往下掉，黑白色的涂装从里面跳了出来。  
爵士的护目镜上还挂着奶油，他用手抹了几下，放进嘴里尝了尝。  
“被你发现了。双胞胎定的蛋糕味道还不错。”  
“你在里面藏了那么久，没偷吃几口吗？”  
“喂喂，这是送给你的生日蛋糕，没有你的允许，我可不敢吃。”  
“好吧，我允许了。”  
“哈警车，你真的舍得吗？我知道你好久没吃甜食了！”  
“因为我已经得到最好的生日礼物了。”警车用手指挑起爵士胸甲上的一处奶油，缓慢而色气地放进嘴里，舔了舔手指。“而且我确定，这个礼物一定比蛋糕还美味。”  
“当然，保证比甜食的热量还高！”爵士舔舔嘴唇，一个饿狼扑食就把警车扑倒在地上。  
“救护车要气死了。”警车啃咬着爵士胸前的车灯，模糊不清地说。  
“管他呢！”爵士舔舐着警车的角徽，细碎的吻一路下滑。

树丛里的八卦小组还没散。  
“怎么回事？你说过安好微型摄像头了！”横炮气愤地指责录音机。  
“我真的安好了。”录音机无比冤枉。  
“那你告诉我，设备显示损坏是怎么回事？”飞毛腿气哼哼地说。  
“也许是质量不够好？”蓝霹雳松了口气，让他偷窥警车和爵士对接的过程，他还真有点害羞。  
“行了，可以散了吗？”幻影不耐烦地站起来。被双胞胎强拉过来的他早就想走了。  
“等等幻影，也许还能修一下！”横炮妄图垂死挣扎。  
“你们几个是不是大脑模块进传动液了？”幻影终于忍无可忍了。“以爵士的身手，要是他发现不了你们这点小把戏，他还当什么行动队指挥官？”

满屋春色中，被捏碎的微型摄像头躺在蛋糕里面。  
——不应该啊，我只是个摄像头，我做错了什么，为什么要这样对我？普神啊！

 

【*原句出自莎士比亚的《哈姆雷特》。“脆弱啊，你的名字叫女人。”】


End file.
